


You and I are Like Constellations

by eilaolympia



Series: percabeth between the pages [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27551539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eilaolympia/pseuds/eilaolympia
Summary: Set after the quest from “The Lightning Thief” in the Percy Jackson Universe.Annabeth teaches Percy about the constellations before the fourth of July fireworks at Camp Half Blood.Part one of the “percabeth between the pages” series where I’ll be delving into canon-compliment moments between Percy and Annabeth, not included in the books!Special thanks to my wonderful beta, Phoebe, for making sure I make sense somewhat :)
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: percabeth between the pages [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013901
Kudos: 33





	You and I are Like Constellations

For the first time I felt like I belonged at Camp Half Blood. It was a beautifully sunny day at the beginning of July- the fourth to be exact. As Annabeth had told me, the Hephaestus cabin put on a fireworks display every year, and this year would be no exception. 

The fireworks weren’t due to start until dark, but Annabeth had convinced me to get a head start on the other campers in order to get the best spot. This of course meant hauling blankets, extra sweaters, snacks, and for some reason several of her books in ancient greek down to the edge of the beach in the hot mid-afternoon sun.

With arms full of supplies we decided to stop at the edge of the woods facing the sandy hill that led down to the beach. 

“We should probably stay here a bit to avoid the sun a little longer.” Annabeth said, observing the view.

“Why not just head down to the beach now?” I asked stupidly.

She rolled her eyes. “Because, Seaweed Brain, if we stay out in the sun all afternoon, we’ll crash before the fireworks even start.” 

I decided not to argue with her, so we began to set some of our stuff down. We spread one of our blankets over a flat patch of grass under a tree and sat down. Annabeth leaned back against the trunk of the tree and pulled out a book I could just make the title out of. 

“Astronomy?” I asked her.

“It’s the study of stars and planets.” She said, her eyes not leaving the page.

“I know what it is.” I mumbled.

“Then why did you ask?” She countered. 

“I don’t know.” I picked at some strands of grass on the ground. “Didn’t seem like something you were interested in.” At this, Annabeth placed her book down. 

“Percy, you know a lot of the constellations come from stories on greek myths right?” She raised her eyebrows at me. I tried to pretend I knew more than I did, but Annabeth saw through me. 

“Want to read out loud?” I asked tentatively. She nodded and picked her book back up again. 

“Come here.” She said. I didn’t move. “I don’t bite, Seaweed Brain.” 

I moved toward her and pressed my back up against the trunk of the tree so our shoulders were touching. Annabeth began to read out loud, translating the ancient greek into english after each sentence; I guess as an attempt to get me to practice more. After a while of listening to her voice, and the feel of the warm sun shining on my face through the leaves, I felt my eyes grow heavy. 

“Percy?” 

I picked my head up, noticing it had been resting on her shoulder. “Yeah?” 

“Do you want to take a nap?” Annabeth’s voice was soft.

“What time is it?” I asked, fighting off a yawn.

“We have time before the fireworks.” Annabeth paused, this expression coming onto her face she reserved just for nagging me. “Have you been sleeping?” 

“Sort of…” I trailed off. 

“Lay down.” She instructed me, as she stretched out her legs and patted them.

“On you?” I hesitated laying down, despite sleep calling to me.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. “Honestly, Percy, It’s fine.”

Taking her word, I laid down and rested my head on her legs. I heard her shuffle for a moment, readjusting to continue reading. After a minute I closed my eyes. 

Sometime later, I woke. I heard the sound of other campers making their way around the beach, picking out spots to sit and watch the fireworks. I felt hands smooth hair away from my face prompting my eyes to slowly open.

“Hey,” Annabeth said softly. “Fireworks should start soon.” 

I sat up groggily, but I noticed I felt much more well rested than I had in a while. “How long was I asleep?” 

She shrugged. “A couple of hours.” 

I groaned. “Ugh Annabeth, I’m so sorry.”

“Percy, it's okay.” She said. “All demigods need as much sleep as they can get.  _ Especially  _ you.” She laughed.

“Especially  _ me _ ?” I asked.

Annabeth continued to laugh. “Yeah, I've noticed you kind of get cranky when you’re sleep deprived.”

“Oh, so I’m a pleasure to be around is what you’re saying?” 

“You wish, Seaweed Brain.” She stuck out her tongue at me.

We sat for half an hour or so just talking as the sky turned from blue, to saffron, to midnight and freckled with stars. 

“See that one up there?” Annabeth said pointing to a cluster of stars. “That’s Leo the lion.”

“Like the horoscopes? I’m a leo.” I said.

Annabeth smiled, letting me know I answered correctly. “Yeah, it's based on the myth of the Nemean Lion that Hercules defeated.” 

“Do you see any more?” I asked hopefully. I watched Annabeth’s grey eyes search the sky with determination. 

“Up over there,” She pointed a little to the left. “There’s Ursa Major and Minor.” 

I waited for her to continue. “Zeus had an affair with a maiden named Callisto and they had a son named Arcas. In order to protect them from Hera’s wrath he turned them into bears.” 

“I feel like a lot of myths begin with ‘And Zeus was unfaithful, yet again’.” I laughed. Annabeth tried to hold back, but burst out laughing. 

“Am I going to get smited for that one?” I asked her.

“I think it’s in the realm of possibilities.” 

As if on cue from the Gods themselves, the fireworks began shooting upwards into the sky. Despite the multitude of moving pictures and colours bursting through the darkness, I couldn’t help but maybe prefer the stars more. 

  
  
  



End file.
